Dinosauria The Movie 1-Journey to the Valley of Serenity
This here's the plot for the first Dinosauria movie, enjoy. Plot In a continent named Dinosauria, the real land of the dinosaurs, a massive famine forces some herds of dinosaurs to seek an oasis known as the Valley of Serenity. Later on, a bird named Avis Avisaurus introduces a young Tyrannosaurus named Rex-on and his brother Nor, who are cared for by King Tyr father T-rex and Queen Tyr mother T-rex. After being rescued from a hungry Deinonychus by his father, Rex-on thanks his father for saving his life. Years later, as Rex-on grows up, he rescues a young Ornithomimus named Osco from the Daspletosaurus, by hiding in shrubbery so that the predators won't get him. Later on, Rex-on befriends a young Brachiosaur named Brutus, a young Stegosaurus named Stan, a young Edmontosaurus named Enola, a juvenile Deinonychus named Dereck, a young Apatosaurus named Apo, a young Ankylosaurus named Club-bah, a young Pterodactylus named Perry, a young Triceratops named Little Tri-horns, Mrs. Tiara female juvenile Tyrannosaurus and even an Iguanodon called Isaac. Throughout the journey, Rex-on and his pals go on a quest to find Rex-on's family, in the Valley of Serenity, along with Nor brother. The young dinosaurs battle fierce Velociraptors, dodge a huge Allosaurus and even find food. Along the way, the young dinosaurs and their pals get some advice from a pack of friendly Velociraptors, a clan of helpful Troodons, and even a flock of Pteranodons. When Rex-on notices that a group of Gorgosaurus is on the prowl, so the group devises a plan to rescue the herd from the Gorgosaurus. At the last moment, Rex-on's parents roar loudly and ward off the Gorgosaurus, who get forced to seek out easier prey. With the danger passed, Rex-on and his pals make it to the Valley of Serenity, where all of the dinosaurs, both predators and prey alike settle down in their safe new home. Rex-on knows his grateful family promises never to give up hope and find their inner peace, to say the least. Upon arrival, the kids are reunited with their families: Perry impresses his Pterodactylus family with his newfound flight; Enola and her Edmontosaurus group introduce Stan to his Stegosaurus family, who have found him at last; Little Tri-horns reunites with his herd, especially his mother and father: and Rex-on Tyrannosaurus and his brother Nor rejoin with their parents. The group then rejoins at the top of a hill and smile as Rummage the Ankylosaurus helps Avis Avisaurus concludes the story. featured dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus Allosaurus Velociraptor Gorgosaurus Deinonychus Troodon Oviraptor Baryonyx Brachiosaurus Apatosaurus Chasmosaurus Ornithomimus Iguanodon Pachycephalosaurus Corythosaurus Diplodocus Edmontosaurus Ankylosaurus Parksosaurus Camptosaurus Oviraptor Alamosaurus Stegosaurus Triceratops Centrosaurus Daspletosaurus featured creatures: Edit Pterosaurs Anurognathus Pterodactylus Quetzalcoatlus Rhamphorhyncus Pteranodon Istiodactylus birds Avisaurus Ichthyornis Archaeopteryx Confusisornis Reptiles Deinosuchus Brachychampsa Borealosuchus Stygiochelys Eubanea Palaeosaniwa Ardeosaurus Primaderma Softshell turtle crocodile lizards turtle Euparkeria Rutiodon Champsosaurus Desmatosuchus Amphibians Mastodonsaurus Rhadinosteus Kararurus frog salamander Mammals Didelphodon Alphadon Fishes Hybodus-shark Aellopus-skate fish Lepidotes Griphognathus bowfin stingray garfish Invertebrates spider scorpion centipede millipede dragonfly bee potter wasp katydid grasshopper crayfish Sphenacomyrma-ant mantis hawkmoth cockroach Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Dinosauria films and series Category:Tommy nelson Category:YTV